


Locomotion

by FunkyMeihem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bindings, But Sweet, Coat - Freeform, F/M, Funny, Meihem - Freeform, Smut, Tight Spaces, Trains, coat sex, iceboom, junkmei, meirat, sex on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyMeihem/pseuds/FunkyMeihem
Summary: Junkrat and Mei are taking an overnight train trip, but both of them can't sleep! Who could ever possibly guess what happens next?





	Locomotion

Mei wasn’t used to sleeping on trains. Logically, she should have found it soothing; the hum of the engines powering the hovers on each car, the thrum of electricity, and the smooth ride that hurtled them through the countryside. But it was night now, and not much sightseeing to be done. So she lay there in her bunk in her sleeper car, with Hana above her and Lena and Fareeha stacked opposite them. Occasionally she heard the rustle or mumble of someone moving, but they all seemed to be slumbering quite peacefully.

Not that she could blame them. The skirmishes in Eichenwalde had been mild, with no casualties and only a few seriously wounded, but the Orca had been damaged in the process and they were all battered and tired. Winston had come up with a solution for everything, as he often did. The Orca had been lightened of its load and then flown back for repairs and to offload the ones most hurt. The rest of them? They had been cared for at a local village, then offered train tickets to rest and relax and team-bond further on a tour train that would wind them through the European countryside.

They had needed it, and had spent the day watching the scenery fly by while they chatted and made use of the restaurant service and bar. Perhaps a little too much use of the bar, that evening. But they had decided to approach Winston about the bill at a later date. Even Mei had partaken in a few drinks, which she had hoped would lull her to lovely dreams that night in her bunk.

It wasn’t to be.

She tossed and turned, pulled her blanket on and then off, and was simultaneously too hot beneath the covers and too cold without them. Fareeha groaned in her dream, muttering about justice, and for a moment Mei hoped that she would be awake and she’d have someone to commiserate with. But Fareeha only uttered a little “Bleeugh!” as if hit by some phantom projectile or other, and went silent as she fell back asleep.

There was nothing for it, and Mei finally gave up and pulled herself out from her cube. Pulling on her glasses along with a fluffy robe and slippers (though nowhere as cute as her yeti slippers back home), she wondered if a little stroll and some fresh air might do her well. Plus, she had an idea of somewhere that she could find someone who stood a much better chance of being awake too. So she very quietly opened the door and slipped through, clicking it shut behind her as she went shuffling off down the sleeper car hallways.

The moon was streaming through the windows, the world cast in shades of blue and purple as it blurred by. The shadows of tall trees occasionally blocked its light, eerie shapes moving across the walls and doors as she huddled into her robe and hurried a little faster. From the closed rooms, she could occasionally hear snoring. The entire world was exhausted and asleep, except for herself. And one other.

She found him, just as awake as she’d expected. Two cars down, she saw a familiar silhouette move through a window, with wildly tufted hair and that big, stupid nose of his, above an even bigger, stupider pointed chin. Smiling to herself, she grasped onto the handle and started to pry open the door to the last car, peeking through it and whispering aloud.

“Junkrat? Jamie, are you awake?”

Two vivid yellow eyes turned upon her, catching the light and flashing like a predator in the dark. His lips shifted and stretched and a maw filled with sharp teeth opened and clenched together and gleamed white and gold in a sinister smile. Stretching upright to his full height, his head nearly hit the ceiling as he loomed tall above her. It probably would have been near-horrifying if she didn’t already know the man behind them.

“Mei! How ya goin’, darl!” He stepped forward into the lamplight of his little viewing alcove just a little more, cheerful voice offsetting his intimidating appearance. “What’re you doin’ up at this hour? Something wrong?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she admitted, approaching and giving him a little baffled up-and-down look over. “Why are you wearing a coat? There’s robes in the closets, you know?”

“Because it’s fockin’ freezing, mate!” He groaned as he went to her, opening his long arms. He was wearing a comically oversized coat that clearly did not fit him, too wide for his scrawny form. It hung on him like a tent, turning him into a moving square of scratchy cloth. “I uh, just borrowed it. That pinky Russian dag is nearly my height, figured she wouldn’t mind.”

“So that’s Zarya’s coat and you know she definitely does mind.”

“I said I’m only borrowin’!” he snapped, folding himself more into the cloth draped around him. “Asides, she’s prancin’ about with no bloody sleeves on. Not even using it!”

“It’s really not that cold out? And we’re inside?”

“Well _la-di-da_ for you ice ladies, but some of us have got the good sense to be from a place where your balls ain’t shrivelin’ under sixty layers of woolies and jumpers.” He shivered for emphasis, rubbing both hands up and down his arms briskly. “And it’s even worse ‘cos I had to open a window. Me and Roadie got a room to ourselves, nobody wanted t’be in with us for some reason. But I’ll be absolutely fucked, Mei, the big lug ate brussel sprouts for tea. Sprouts!”

She had to think that one over for a moment, then wrinkled her nose. “Oooooh. Okay, I don’t blame you then.”

“Biological weapon, he is. Pretty sure he’s against convention rules. Anyhow, I got run clear off and I’m awake anyhow and I’m freezin’ my nads off and c’mere.” He grasped the lapel to his ‘borrowed’ coat, opening the front and gesturing her forward. “Warm me up.”

“What if I said no and started gloating about all those times you made fun of me for complaining about it being too hot?” She folded her arms sternly, a little smirk playing at her lips.

“Oh, that’s cold. Arright, arright, let’s bargain. Next time we’re in a hot spot, I’ll follow you around with one of them little spray bottles and spritz you down when you get too overwarm?” He stuck his tongue out, squeezing his trigger finger on an imaginary bottle. “Psssht pssht.”

Her eyes rolled skyward beneath her glasses, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet as if mulling her options over. “Mmmm!”

“And!” he added quickly. “Aaaand I’ll get you cold drinks. Can even bring it with. Strawberry boba in my flask, swear it. Know strawberry’s your fave, ya won’t say no.” He flapped his coat open again, waving it temptingly.

She laughed and went to him. “Okay, deal. I can’t say no to boba time.” Turning her back to him, she pressed herself up against the flimsy fabric of his pajamas beneath the coat, feeling him pull his thin arms through the floppy sleeves and into the tent of fabric around them, wrapping about her.

“Warmin’ up already. Still, all the body heat’s escapin’! Button us up.”

“Fine,” she said, leaning down to being the laborious task of fastening the snaps and buttons on the front of Zarya’s borrowed coat. Her arms folded awkwardly the higher she got, until finally she was able to button her way all the way up to her chin, with just her head hanging out, and Jamison’s lurking above her. They were both all but entrapped within the oversized fabric, little more than a lump with two heads poking out the top and three feet and a metal peg at the bottom. It must have looked absolutely ridiculous. But there was nobody around to see them and she giggled to herself from within the coat-prison, leaning back against his bony chest.

“Better?”

“Tha’!”

“I’m not sure this is doing anything for either of us getting any sleep,” she pointed out, adjusting awkwardly within the confines of the heavy canvas around them. “And Zarya’s going to be mad if she finds out. This is very silly.”

“What she don’t know won’t hurt her. You just focus on keepin’ your favorite rat all comfy cozy, that’s what you should do.”

They stood for a while, in their little alcove near the sleeper rooms, watching the dark landscape go by. Even Junkrat seemed momentarily contented, though she could feel his telltale fidgeting behind her and the occasional press of his lips to the back of her bed-mussed hair. As silly as it was for both of them to be standing around and sharing a stolen coat, it was a much better way to spend a sleepless night…until the landscape shifted and the rolling fields and houses became forest. The view was soon taken up by the darkness of the trees, nearly swallowing up the moonlight, and there was nothing left to see.

She sighed aloud and made a little disapproving noise, but there was nothing to do but wait for the train to leave the woods. Junkrat seemed to have other ideas. As they were left standing with nothing else to do, she felt his hands start to roam, warm flesh and cold metal on either side of her as they began rubbing up and down the sides of her robe. At first he seemed to be feeling the softness of the fabric, as she felt him pinch and lift at its rim, rubbing it between his fingers. But soon there came a much, much closer pinch as his fingers closed on her rear and he goosed her.

“Ah!” She jumped a little, moving her neck to headbutt his chest lightly, a playful reprimand.

The junker only chuckled darkly, twining his metal arm around her middle and pulling her closer inside the coat, smushing her back to his front and holding her there. His flesh hand returned to the pinched spot, rubbing her through her pajama pants as if to soothe it…though he quickly became distracted by flesh that was even more plush than the soft fluff of her robes, flattening his palm and stroking at the globe of her cheek, fingers pressing into the divot where it met her thigh.

“Jamison. Zarya will kill us if her coat—”

“Shh shh shh!” he shushed her before she could say more, squeezing his arm around her middle more firmly. “Who’s gonna tell her? You? Not like you can run off, anyhow. You’re trapped in here with me. Was all part of my cunning plan.”

“You’re so bad,” she whispered, grinning despite herself.

“Gonna put this one at the tip-top of the ol’ rap sheet. And it makes you my accomplice too. Joinin’ my life of crime.” He openly groped her now, gripping onto her rear and massaging and pressing with abandon while he held her still. With her robe flipped and pinned out of the way, there was still the annoyance of her pajamas to deal with, impatiently sliding his hand into the elastic and back down to her rear. He gripped and squeezed first one and then the other…and then slid lower, feeling her twitch when his long fingers stealthily moved down the crack of her arse and then up again, into the cleft between her legs.

Mei clung to the arm that was still tight around her. It was rather uncomfortably pinning one breast, though that was easy to ignore with the distraction happening inside her pj pants. She really should have banked on this exact thing happening, after she had willingly pinned herself inside a coat with someone like him. Although who would have even guessed that a giant coat would have been involved in the first place…How did they keep getting themselves into such strange situations, anyway?

He hunched over her much smaller form, burning warm against her back despite his earlier complaints about feeling so cold. A pointed nose pushed insistently at her ear, before there came the familiar press of lips and teeth moving downward, sucking annoying little kisses all the way down to the side of her throat. At the same time his hands kept moving, the mechanical one easing its grip to seize onto one of her breasts to start massaging it as well, while his flesh fingers continued stroking along a slit that was becoming wetter by the moment.

His hands were much like the rest of him, large but thin, with nimble digits that prodded inquisitively as they went, occasionally scraping with the blunted tips of blackened nails. Adjusting his angle, he moved smoothly around the elastic of her pajamas, circling around to her front where he briefly gripped onto her hip before gliding back down across her mound and back between her thighs. She sighed in that familiar way when they found her little button, tickling it steadily with his pointer finger while the rest continued drawing out that wetness from inside her.

“Gonna get you sticky for me, love,” he hissed into her ear, grin widening into a sneer. “Yeh! Toey as a Roman sandal.”

“Sometimes I think I only understand about half the Australian things you say,” she whispered back. “But…I like how you say them.”

“Heh. Works for me. Should give you lessons, then y—Nnngh.” His words petered off into a groan when she pressed back into the growing hardness at his front. She was so much smaller than him that despite her best efforts, his cock kept hitting her in the base of the spine more than her arse, curving upward to jab her in the back through his pants. “Ow. Too small.”

“Sorry! Why do you have to be so… _tall!_ ”

There was a rather loud wet noise from below as his fingers slicked over a particularly juicy spot, and she hunched down to hide inside the coat, posture tightening with embarrassment. Junkrat snickered and focused there on purpose, pushing his fingertips between now-soaked lips and making that sound repeatedly. Mei twisted inside the coat, trying to angle an arm within the confines of the fabric, and whapped him lightly in the shoulder with the back of her hand. It only made him cup her hard between the legs with his entire hand and pressed upward, and she suppressed a squeal as they wrestled awkwardly within their makeshift cloth prison.

She bit at his neck and kissed him, and he curled one shining-wet finger and sent it slithering up inside her. Tight, wet warmth hugged him on all sides, the muscles of her soft inner thighs twitching against his knuckles. Just as he thought, it completely disarmed her, gasping against his throat as she abruptly relaxed and slumped back into his grip. He easily supported her, resting his pointed chin atop her head as he set his finger into motion, slicking it in and out.

“Oh, she likes that,” he purred. His finger was strung with moisture as he pulled it free, smearing it onto the tender little button of nerves as he worked her most sensitive spot. She barely seemed to notice when colder, less dexterous metal fingers hooked the elastic of her pj’s, shimmying them down over those lovely wide thighs until they cleared the curve and then dropped to hang around her spread-apart knees. “Heh. Know what else she likes?”

“Mm…?”

He pushed another finger within, wrist jerking back and forth to thrust them roughly. His whole arm shook with the movement, the cloth draped around his shoulders shifting suspiciously while she writhed against his chest. Other fingers, so much smaller and daintier than his, groped blindly in the dark, finding her target easily. Not that it was hard to miss, straining against his thin pj’s in a vain bid to escape, with the leaking head already starting to pop out the top. That’s what her fingers found, pushing his pants down just enough to wrap around his length to begin stroking him in return.

Their heavy breathing and the shuffling smack of wet flesh were the only sounds above the hum of the train and the occasional far-away snoring. The coat was doing its job far too well, and Mei had begun to sweat, heat billowing from the open top and bottom while she was baking within. No doubt Junkrat loved that, as he had tempted her in there in the first place to ‘warm him up’. And now Zarya’s coat was probably going to be ruined by the smell of soot and sex and from the little trickles of wetness she could feel starting to escape down her inner thighs.

Junkrat’s impatience was growing by the moment, soon removing his fingers from her cunt and smearing them across the soft skin of her belly as he gripped onto her again. He brusquely pulled his cock from her hand, trying to angle it down despite it wanting to stand very much straight up to attention. He grumbled aloud and snarled through closed teeth, too many things turning suddenly uncooperative. Mei was so short that he had to bend a little to even touch their hips together. And with the coat all buttoned up, he simply couldn’t spread his legs out far enough to get down that low. And when he tried, it squashed Mei up against him and nearly sent them both falling over.

“Agh!” She almost cried aloud, quickly stifling herself with her teeth in her lip. “Jamie!”

“Just gimme a tick, love! Wait, I feel it. Just need to—”

“Wrong one! _Wrong one_!” That time she did cry aloud, when she felt the blunted head and hard flesh start pushing at an opening that had been far less prepared. She jolted forward at the first hint of intrusion, dragging him with the yank of the coat around them, and almost sent them tumbling a second time.

“Shit, hold on!”

“Why are we even still wearing this!” She started squirming to get her arm out the top, to try and work the buttons to free them, but found him dragging her arm back and pinning it.

“No, don’t give up! Uh! Wait, I got an idear. We just gotta get over to that luggage rack. Okay, step peg on three.”

“What?”

“I mean! Foot, right foot. Okay. One, two—”

Their paces were confined by the buttons at the bottom of their purloined coat, but after another moment’s confusion, she managed to step her right foot out just as he did, and they began the laborious process of hobbling in (very slow) time towards the luggage rack on the other end of the train. Snickering wildly at their struggle, Junkrat led them step by confused step all the way there.

“Okay?” Mei said, still looking confused while the junker perused the selections of suitcases. “What are we— tiān a! Ah!”

“’Scuse me, babe!”

Mei abruptly found her head being shoved downward while he shifted to reach over her, her glasses nearly jostled clean off while he tried to turn his shoulders enough to fit an arm out the open front. There was muffled cursing and squirming from inside, and he oofed as a stray hand found his gut. He did eventually manage to twist one long arm out the sleeve of the coat, thrusting out a hand and gripping a seemingly random suitcase from the rack. Mei finally managed to peek out again, only to find him simply…throwing it down on the floor?

His actions were quickly explained a moment later when he adjusted it flat on the ground, and then pulled his arms back in and wrapped around her middle, lifting her up as he scooted forward a step and then set her down atop the luggage, boosting her up the several inches he needed. Tittering a pleased giggle at his success, he began tugging impatiently at his cock just behind her, coaxing it back to full mast where it had become momentarily disheartened.

She protested mildly, a half-hearted statement about the suitcase not even being theirs. But her complaints died on her lips when he shifted his warm palm back along the curve of her hip and down her mound before he slipped his fingers back inside. It was easier at their new angle, without him needing to bend, and the rapid jerking motions of his wrist found her perfectly wet both inside and out, smearing the sticky mess across her soft lips. His fingers were long and surprisingly strong, scarred joints made slick as they worked into her.

Their little suitcase adventure came with the added bonus of her finally being at the proper height, giving him full access to finally start kissing and biting at her throat and jaw as he often liked to do during their little coat-bound trysts. His donger had always had a mind of its own, and had seemed to sense its favorite sheath being nearby. It was throbbing, and he was able to feel every heartbeat pulse through the veins on it, while it reared and directed him right for the sweet little spot of honey that was so, so close…

“Heh,” he closed his teeth on the back of her neck, breath nearly wheezing into her hair. “Put this on the list. First time I fucked you in…Where are we anyway?”

“I think we’re still in France,” she said, voice understandably distracted as she stood straight, grinding herself over the hard rod that was prodding at her rear. “So it wouldn’t be the very first—”

“First time on a train in France!” He corrected himself quickly, pulling her to the edge of her suitcase step and positioning himself so the head of his cock nuzzled its way up between her wet thighs, pausing almost inside. “Or wait, was it the second…Eh, can worry about that later. Oooh that’s nice, got you all hot and stirred up proper.” He rubbed himself along her slit greedily, enjoy the warm stickiness that they now shared. “Slick as.”

They moaned together when he finally gripped onto his length and guided it in, a slow push gliding the rest of the way. There was no room for her to move, still confined at the front of their shared coat, and she could do little but stand there atop her suitcase as he adjusted his stance and eased into the first thrusts of his rhythm. He gurgled a few praising compliments before propping his chin on her shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as he took hold of her hips and pulled her backward on every push forward. The wet smack of his bony pelvis against her rear soon grew a little louder and his thrusts faster, and she nearly staggered atop her suitcase perch as she was jolted to and fro, only held in place by the anchor of his death grip on her hips.

She stood there, lips hanging open and mind adrift, utterly lost to it all. She was only dimly aware when there was a far away rattle…and one of the sleeper car doors swung open. Awareness certainly came rushing back then, combined with a healthy dose of panic.

They both froze, with Junkrat still halfway inside her. An enormous hand shot out from the darkness of the open room, black nailed fingers curling against the wooden frame. Bending over and still barely able to squeeze through the doorway, a menacing animal-like visage emerged out of the shadow. Blackness still clung to the mask, broken only by the glint of two cold, blank glass lenses that turned slowly upon them…

Junkrat brightened. “Oh! Heh! S’just you, Roadie. Near gave me a bloody coronary.” And with that, he pulled Mei back onto him and continued thrusting.

Roadhog beheld what must have been a very strange thing to wake up to. Tucked away in the little luggage space was some sort of Junkrat-esque monster: a lump of hunched, hanging cloth with a wild blonde head sticking out of the top, and with far too many feet at the bottom. The coat rippled strangely, like he was moving inside, and….

Oh.

Realization dawned by the sight of a smaller mortified-looking face that was peeking out of the coat around chest-height, where Mei was shrinking inside and trying her very best to disappear, even while Junkrat just kept pounding away. The old junker groaned in half irritation and half relief, running a hand back through silvered hair as he snorted derisively, grinding through the mask’s filters. Having found the source of the noises to be of no danger, he only offered the pair a half-nod before slowly withdrawing back into the dark where he’d come from.

“Ghhrmm…”

The door clicked shut.

“G’night, mate!” Junkrat called happily, promptly shifting his grip up onto both of Mei’s breasts as he pulled her back upright and shifted his angle, hips still smacking into her with noises that seemed louder than ever.

She only buried her face in both hands, body still jolting with his motions. “Why do I let you talk me into these things. Especially like…this!”

“’Cos you like it. And I bet you never coatfucked anyone else before me! Oh, fff—” He wheezed a shrill rattling breath, head bowing. “Kinda into this coatfucking, actually. Nngh, gotta…c’mere.”

Her embarrassment was quickly forgotten when she was abruptly swept right off her feet, off her suitcase perch. They tilted dangerously backward, nearly falling until she heard the bony thud of his back hitting the wall. Long thin arms, deceptively strong as ever, coiled around her middle and across her collar. She barely had time to even clutch onto him before he was off, her legs dangling on either side of his hips as they brutally pounded upward, little fluffy slippers barely skimming their toes on the floor. He muffled his snarl, biting down on her soft skin as his pace turned nearly savage. Somewhere below, she heard the bottom of the coat being forced apart, and the ping of a button bouncing across the floor.

But suddenly, she was past caring.

The fabric was starting to give was up top as well, where it struggled to hold its integrity around his thrashing body, and the girl he held against him as he used her, locked by her own weight atop his cock. He grinned and cursed and drooled, tongue lolling wetly and leaving a sheen of slick saliva across her jaw. Hard, unfeeling metal fingers scraped upward and seized a hold of her neck, and for a moment she couldn’t help but tense as there was a cold pressure on either side of her throat. But his grip remained steady, her chin forced up and her breath tight in her windpipe.

He was saying something, though she couldn’t understand what through the roar of blood in her ears. Knowing Junkrat, it was probably mostly nonsense anyway. She could only focus on the sensation that was rapidly growing out of control in the pit of her belly, threatening to overflow. And when it finally did, she uttered such a gasp that even Junkrat must have grown concerned, as his metal hand was suddenly gone from her neck and pressing itself over her mouth.

Having both satisfied and stifled his girl, he returned to the task at hand. With boundless energy, he quickened his strokes until they nearly burned, rapid and savage as she uttered little muffled hisses and groans. That last beautiful explosion of friction was all he needed, and another explosion soon followed. He pushed himself deep, as deep as he could get, and his posture went rigid as he came, eyes rolling in two different directions before rolling backward as he pumped her full.

For half a moment, everything was relaxed and empty and perfect, and there was nothing in his head but contented warmth and the feeling of her lips as he peeled his fingers away from her jaw and leaned to kiss her. One of those glorious little moments where all the itching under his skin stopped and the phantom pains were gone and the buzzing in his head had gone silent…moments so brief that despite their wonder, he often soon forgot them.

Because far too soon, he was aware of his cock softening and his cum leaking out over her legs, and her weight was still bearing down on him and he was precariously leaned against the wall, while she had started to writhe in protest. Even though he tried to do the gentlemanly thing and let her down easy-like, it was hardly his fault when he was thrown off balance and his peg leg went flying out from under him. Nor was it his fault when she landed hard atop him, near breaking his damn dick off, and the coat burst open as buttons went flying everywhere, and Mei spilled out of the bundle of torn fabric with her pants still down.

Junkrat lay sprawled flat on his back on the floor, the breath knocked out of him and his donger still at half-mast, while Mei scrambled like a landed fish, flopping on her belly, trying to pull herself back together and shimmy her pajamas back on. They lay on the ground together, waiting for either Roadhog or the entire rest of the train to descend upon them…and Mei finally breathed out heavily in relief when there was nothing but another far-off snore.

She scooted across to where Rat was still entangled in the remains of the coat, helpfully hiking his pants up for him before leaning her head on his chest and whispering aloud, “That was so stupid.”

He swallowed air several times before propping his head up to look at her. “Ya liked it though?”

“…Yes.”

His grin returned, flopping back once more at one arm blindly groped down to pull her up against his side. It was one of their stranger post-coital cuddles…and there had been some strange ones. Soon he noticed her yawning, and couldn’t help but to yawn himself.

“Think I might finally be feelin’ just a bit tired. A good root does wonders for that sort of thing, you know?”

“Mmm, I suppose. We should probably get back to our beds. And before you ask, no, there’s not enough room for both of us in one of those bunks.”

“Just gonna leave me to suffer Roadie’s brussel sprouts by my lonesome? You’re heartless, darl.”

“Sorry, but it’s every woman for herself when it comes to brussel sprouts,” she grinned, biting into her lip to keep from laughing at his expense. She hefted herself upright, rubbing her head and looking at the ruined cloth and popped buttons around them. “Oh, we are so dead.”

“Eh! Can handle that tomorrow, babe. No trouble at all. S’pose we’d best head back to bed though. Ugh, before we have to do all those stupid reports when we arrive tomorrow. Hell, might actually be a treat if the Russki kills me beforehand.”

She rubbed at her tired eyes behind her glasses. “Mm? Oh…Right. I guess we’d better go get some sleep. Um, good night Jamison.”

He let her go when she lifted back to her feet, wincing at the coldness that still trickled down her legs. She’d have to hit the bathroom on the way back. For now, she offered a little wave back to the still-collapsed junker on the floor. He waved back and blew her a wet smacking kiss, and she blew a small one back before she carefully shut the door behind her.

* * *

Morning came too early, as Fareeha and Lena were both up before the sun was fully up. Mei and Hana only groaned at their offers to go get an early breakfast, and Hana was still curled in her bunk by the time Mei begrudgingly pulled herself out of bed and dressed herself, padding out to the cafe car to at least grab something before it closed service.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Lena chirped, giggling at her friend’s discombobulated appearance. “Long night?”

Mei paused in alarm, halfway through filling her plate. “Um?”

“Some people have trouble sleeping on trains or airships, I know. It’s all the electricity humming and all, I think you just might not be as used to it!” Lena said cheerfully, stirring yet more sugar into her coffee. “Have a cuppa, you’ll feel right as rain.”

“Oh! Oh, right, yes! Um…that’s a good idea, I’ll make some coffee—”

The entrance to the cafe car opened, and Zarya’s spiked pink hair pushed through, leaning on the frame. “Hello, good morning. They are saying to hurry eating and to get bags, we should be arriving ahead of schedule. Do not forget anything. Just wanted to let you know.”

There was a chorus of agreement from the rest of the cafe car’s patrons.

Zarya nodded, then grumbled and looked around the booths nearby. “Has anyone seen my coat? I could have sworn I had left it—”

There was a clatter of silverware and the clink of a coffeepot, and Mei was suddenly gone, fleeing out the door at the other end of the car. Her untouched breakfast steamed merrily away on the table where it had been abandoned. Fareeha and Lena watched in a baffled manner as the door slid shut after her. After a moment, they both only shrugged, and Lena leaned to snag the croissant from the discarded breakfast plate.

“Cheeky.”


End file.
